Cultivation
Dou Qi Skill Ranking Dou Qi skill ranking is separated into 4 classes. The higher the level, the stronger the skill. Once you have reached Dou Practitioner, you are able to learn skills and abilities. Reading scrolls is the most common way to gain a new skill; however, there are other ways to obtain abilities. You can even develop new and unique abilities through rigorous training. Though uncommon, these are abilities that have never been seen before and are unique to you. Huang (Yellow) - this is the first rank skill class and within each skill there is a further subclass as low/mid/high. Xuan (Black) - this is the second rank skill class. Di (Earth) - this is the third rank skill category. Tian (Heaven) - this is the fourth rank skill class, it is the highest and most powerful skill class and as with each skill class there is a further subclass as low/mid/high. Dou Qi Status Ranking This is a ranking according to how strong the person is. In this land whoever has strength, has dignity. Without strength you are nothing. As you train your Dou Qi level you gain status and rank, within each Dou Qi rank there are sub ranks indicated as stars when you reach nine stars you have the potential to rank up. e.g. - a nine star Dou Practitioner will rank up to Dou Master with his next Dou Qi increase. Dou Zhi - Dou Disciple Dou Zhe - Dou Practitioner Dou Shi - Dou Master Da Dou Shi - Dou Grand Master Dou Ling - Dou Spirit Dou Wang - Dou King Dou Huang - Dou Emperor Dou Zong - Dou Ancestor Dou Zun - Dou Venerate Ban Sheng - Dou Half Saint Dou Sheng - Dou Saint Dou Di - Dou God Receptarier Receptarier comes from the word receptary (which means "that which is received"). They are basically alchemist and can mix various ingredients ranging from common to godly items, to create pills and potions. Receptariers are ranked from 1st Stage to 9th Stage. There are very few receptariers in the world, thus having one in your household is considered a blessing from the heaven. Here is a list of known receptariers: Essence Flame Ranking There are currently 23 known Essence Flames, each equally as wild and explosive. # 陀舍古帝 - Steep Hut Ancient Emperor # 虚无吞炎 - Ethereal Swallowing Flame # 净莲妖火 - Purifying Lotus Demon Flame # 金帝焚天炎 - Golden Emperor Sky Burning Flame # 生灵之焱 - Living Spirits Flame # 八荒破灭焱 - Eight Waste Destruction Flame # 九幽金祖火 - Nine Eerie Golden Ancestor Flame # 红莲业火 - Red Lotus Flame # 三千焱炎火 - Three Thousand Star Fire Flame # 九幽风炎 - Nine Eerie Wind Flame # 骨灵冷火 - Chilling Bone Flame - ice and fire in a single body # 九龙雷罡火 - Nine Thunder Dragon Flame # 龟灵地火 - Turtle Spirit Earthly Flame # 陨落心炎 - Falling Meteor Heart Flame # 海心焰 - Heart of the Sea Flame # 火云水焱 - Flaming Cloud Water Flame # 火山石焰 - Volcanic Stone Flame # 风雷怒焱 - Anger of Wind and Thunder Flame # 青莲地心火 - Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame - born in the deepest parts of the earth # 龙凤焱 - Dragon Phoenix Flame # 六道轮回炎 - Six Way Reincarnation Flame # 万兽灵火 - Ten Thousand Beast Flame # 玄黄炎 - Xuan Yellow Flame Soul Ranking There are 4 rankings for souls power : Normal-mortal ranging from 1st to 7th receptairier Spirit:8th level recepterier Tian( heaven): into 3 stages first, after, full This is the level of 9th receptairier Emperor level: can spans for thousands of miles.